Light Emitting Diode (LED) display screen, as a tool for posting information, can present various types of information, such as text, pattern, video, etc. Multiple LED devices are arranged on the LED display screen. Each of the multiple LED devices includes an LED holder, an LED chip and a sealant. The LED chip is fixed in a cavity of a reflective cup of the LED holder, and the cavity is filled with the sealant. At present, when installed outdoors, the LED screen is mostly installed at a high place, and people needs to hold his/her head up when viewing the LED screen. However, in the related LED devices, a light-emitting surface (that is, a normal plane of a direction in which the light intensity of the LED chip is maximum) of the LED chip and a plane where pins of the LED chip are welded are either parallel to each other (an included angle may be regarded as 0 degree), or perpendicular to each other (that is, the included angle is 90 degrees). The normal plane of the light-emitting surface is usually disposed horizontally. When people look up and watch the LED screen with an elevation angle, the light above the normal plane cannot be seen by the people, and the larger the elevation angle is, the darker the brightness sensed by the people is.